You and Me
by laughterisforever
Summary: During the tenth season when Simon introduces Martin to Sandy. Did something really happen between Martin and Sandy? Will Ruthie and Martin finally find the feeling they felt about each other? Marthie. Mac/Ashley NEW CHARACTER. Please read and review
1. OH NO

I hope you guys will like it. It's short but if I get alot of reviews next time will be longer promise.So please read and review.

(OH NO)

Martin woke up laying next to a girl he couldn't quite see who it was. He rolled over and soon saw it was Sandy.The girl Simon introduced him too. Martin could'nt believe it , he got up and quickly grabbed his pants and shirt and hurried out the dorm door. When Martin reached his car he laid his head against the steering wheel in front of him trying to figure out what happneded.

_Flash Back_

_"Martin this here is Sandy and Sandy this here is Martin" Simon stated_

_Martin looked at Simon then Rose and back at Simon before turning his attention to the girl standing next to Rose._

_Sandy whispered into Rose left ear " I don't think this is going to be a good idea"_

_"Please" Rose began to beg " That's why your single now because you want take any chances"_

_Sandy looked at Rose before whispering back "Okay"_

_As the night went on Martin decided to take Sandy out to eat and then to the movies. But after the movies Sandy decided she didn't want to go to the movies instead she wanted to go back to her dorm and watch "Titanic." Knowing the kind of person Martin is he didn't argue with her just went alone..._

_End of Flash Back_

Martin was now driving down the street doing 45 and the limit was 35. _"I can't beleive I just did what I promised Mr. and Mrs. Camden I wouldn't do until I was married"._ All Martin can hear now was sirins coming and fast as Martin pulled over he saw it was Cheif Micheal.

"Lesions and registrations please" Cheif. Micheals asked as he glared inside of the car windows _. "MARTIN"_

"Sorry I was just thinking about something and forgot where I was"

"That's okay Martin just make sure next time you watch where your going that's how accidence happen"

Martin nodded and then pulled away.


	2. The Truth

* * *

Thanks for the review hope you all like the next chapter please Review and tell me what you think

Chapter 2: The Truth

Martin couldn't go to sleep last night all he could think about was what he did. To tell you the truth Martin didn't even know if he really did it the signs was just there. The only person he could really think about was his best friend Ruthie. They both promised each other that they wouldn't have sex until they got married. He knew she'll be pissed when he tell her.

Martin phone began to ring he rolled over to look at the clock it read 3:00am. "Who is this calling at 3:00 in the morning?"

"Hello, Hello Martin are you there?" The person on the other side of the phone line said

Realizing the voice Martin knew who it was "Hey man what's up?" Martin replied after seconds of blanking out

"Hey I was just wondering if you had anything planned tomorrow" Mac asked

" I don't think so" Martin replied

"That's great because I got us a date with these two twins and…"

Martin cut him off " I don't think I'm going to be up to it"

"What you mean your not up to it this been are dream for years and now that I.."

"I know.. I know I don't think I'm going to be in the mood"

"What's wrong?" Mac was now sounding worried about his friend " Is it Ruthie?"

" No it's jus.. I'll call you tomorrow"

" Okay but you two argue like husband and wife I guess I'll call you later then"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Martin plopped back on his bed grabbing his pillow and screaming into it. Not knowing what to do next his phone rang again he didn't answer it this time. He laid back and finally decided he had to get some shuteye.

* * *

Ruthie walked back in forth in her room wondering why Martin hasn't called her in 2 days.

"I have to call him" Ruthie said out loud as she quickly dialed his number. " _He didn't answer"._

Ruthie grabbed her jacket hurrying down the stair, out the back door, and running across the street. Ruthie never knew why she acted this way, every time Martin's with her she feels so safe and like know one can touch her.

Reaching the door , two knocks did the job and Mr. Brewer came and greeted Ruthie in without asking any questions on why she was over so early.

"Hi Mr. Brewer didn't mean to wake you up but Martin hadn't called me in two days and he's not answering his phone I was just wondering was he okay" Ruthie was out of breath by now

"Ruthie slow down Martin's okay his upstairs you know the way" Pointing up stair where he soon saw Ruthie zooming past him " _Wow something's up with them two"_ Now he was making his way back to his room

Ruthie was now up the stairs and looked to see Martin crying. She never seen Martin cry so she didn't know weather to go in or leave. Minutes later she decided to go in, sitting next to him startled him.

"Sorry Martin I didn't mean to scare you" With a startled look on her face

"Ruthie I didn't here you come in" Getting up and whipping the tears so that Ruthie wouldn't realize he was crying

" Why are you crying?" Ruthie now looked like she was going to cry feeling her best friends pain

Martin paused for a while thinking should he tell her the truth or a lie but knowing if he tell her a lie then he would just have to cover it up with another lie in the future " Um.." As soon as he opened his mouth he could feel his heart beating faster and faster .

"Martin it's okay if you don't want to tell me" Getting on her two feet and hugging Martin

Finally it hit Martin the weird feeling came over him as he was hugging Ruthie the softness of her skin, how he would get mad every time a boy at school would just look at her, he finally realized that he wanted Ruthie but he couldn't have her . " _Why am I feeling this way? I'm confused , I shouldn't be feeling this way about a friends , a sister. What's going on?" _

Quickly pulling away and both looking into each others eyes. A funny feeling came over both of them as they stand in front on each other with nothing to say. Ruthie couldn't do stand there any more she took off down the stairs and out the door. Rushing threw the back door and up to her room. Slamming her room door shut falling behind the door on the floor. "_What's going on? _Trying to come back to life.

* * *

Simon came over with Rose and the morning to find Sandy still sleep in the bed. Rose walked over to the bed and shook Sandy for she could wake up calling her name three times ,she finally woke up.

"Hey sunshine get up" Rose said in her innocent voice

Sandy rolled over to see Simon and Rose staring at her " What?"

" So how was your date last night?" Simon asked curious

Still half sleep she tried to remember what happened " Oh well after dinner I decided we should come here and watch "The Titanic".

"The Titanic why do girls put guys threw that" Shifting his attention to the other half of the bed

"Put guys threw what? Both of the girls said with a half way smile on their face

"Honey what are you looking at?" Rose now turning her attention to her fiancé

"Did Martin.. No you two wouldn't" Simon now looking at Sandy and Rose finally caught on

"NO! I would never" Sandy eyes wide opened

"More detail please" Rose asked with more of a demand

"Okay so after Titanic we had a couple of drinks, I know his younger then me but I forgot"

"You got him drunk!" Simon was know worried and didn't know he was know shouting at her

"No not exactly. Can I finish please" Rolling her eyes at the two engaged people in front of her "We started to kiss and as we hit the bed I started to take his close off he started to take mine off but then something happened "

"What!" Now they both was shouting at her

"He called me another girls name"

"Who?" Both said again

"I think it was Ruthie"

Simon and Rose eyes grew very wide both looking at each other


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Simon looked at Rose as Rose looked at Simon.

"_Was Martin thinking of having sex with Ruthie"_ Simon thought to his self. So many things was going through his mind right now he didn't even hear Sandy calling his name.

"Simon...Simon" Sandy said waving her hands in front to of his face to get his attention.

Minutes later Simon came out of it.

"I have to go" Simon said grabbing his keys and jacket before hurrying out the door. Simon went to car and sat in it for a while trying to figure out what he was really going to do. Finally Simon decided to call Martin. Simon pulled his phone out of his left jacket pocket and flipped it open. The phone rung three times before someone answered it.

"Hello" Martin said

"Martin we need to talk" Simon said

"_SHIT!_ About what?" Martin asked

"Well you just have to wait and find out when you meet me at dominoes pizza in a hour" the last thing Martin heard was a click.

* * *

Martin sat on his bed wondering did Sandy tell Simon and if she did than Ruthie will found out everything. Seeing that he haven't talked to her since what happen that day. He still did think having theses kind of feelings for Ruthie was just wrong. He had to talk to her and tell her what he did but not now he had to go see Simon for he can yell at him for doing something wrong.

Quickly pulling the covers off of him her made his way to his dressers. Getting out a plan black shirt and then going to his closet, where his jeans hung, he got some all black pans and put them on. Seeing that he was always a plain type of guy he went down stairs and put on some plain black shoes.

Making his way to his car he soon got in and took off

Ruthie woke up not so happy. She got a F on her math test yesterday and she still couldn't figure out why she was feeling a curtain way about Martin. Getting up once more she made her way down stairs and over to the Brewers to talk to Martin about her feelings toward him. Not even thinking that she had her PJ's on. Knocking on the door twice Mr. Brewer answered .

"Hey Mr. Brewer" Ruthie said with a fake smile on her face

"Hey Ruthie" Mr. Brewer replied " I'm sorry but you just missed Martin"

"Okay" Ruthie said leaving kind of happy because she didn't know what she was going to say anyways. Walking back into her silent house and going back into her room she knew actually who to call.

Picking up her cell phone she started to dial Simon number.

"Hey Simon we need to talk can you meet me later at Dominoes in about 45 minutes please and thank you" Ruthie said leaving a message on his answer machine.

Ruthie hopped up of her bed once more and grabbed some stuff to get into the shower.

Simon picked up his phone as he got back into the car. He had to stop and get gas and left his phone in the car. Picking it up and seeing that it had on mess call from Babe Ruth, that's what Simon called Ruthie. Listening to the message he started to laugh. He didn't think finding out things would be this easy as they both would be at the same spot waiting for him.

* * *

Martin arrived first as he sat there for a while waiting for Simon, he was 10 minutes late and Martin is a very inpatient person. Martin looked at his watch as he still sat and waited looking at his watch again and then again and finally looking up he couldn't believe that the one girl he was avoiding just walked in.

"Martin!" Ruthie said " What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ruthie" Martin said getting up and giving her a hug.

" They both can feel the comfortableness as they sat down.

"Well your brother wanted to talk to me" Martin said

"Really. That's funny that you said that because I just called Simon and asked him to meet me here" They both shared a laugh. Sitting there in silence it's been 35 minutes now and Simon still hasn't showed yet.

"Where is he" Martin said under his breathe. He was just feeling really uncomfortable around Ruthie.

"Martin hi" A girl name Stacy came up to him and said as she gave Martin a hug and sat next to Ruthie across from Martin.

"Hi Stacy. What are you doing here?" Martin asked eye balling Ruthie

"Well I was hungry so I thought I would come to get some pizza. So you here taking your little sister out for some pizza" Stacy said eye balling Ruthie as she laugh. She was always mean to Ruthie and Ruthie just wasn't like Martin all popular in stuff. Before Martin can reply Martin friends came in from the baseball team.

"Hey man" A guy from the team said

"Hey" Martin said back

As the baseball team girlfriends came in the, cheerleader, Ruthie knew this wasn't good. As Stacy flirted with Martin Ruthie got more and more annoyed by her voice, her laugh, just everything about her made Ruthie sick. As the boys went out for a while it just left Ruthie and the girls who picked on her.

"So Ruthie"one of the girl who name was Rachel said

"I know that you have a crush on martin but come on Martin and you, be real" All the girl was laughing now

"So this is what your going to do, get Stacy and Martin a hook up" Rachel demanded

"And what if I don't" Ruthie said back. Ruthie will never in her life be scared of these girls just because there cheerleader and or older than her.

"Well you better" Rachel said. Next thing Ruthie knew they all through their drinks on her. Ruthie ran out the other door as Martin and the guys was going in.

Sitting down and realizing Ruthie was gone Martin knew something was wrong but he just stayed with his friends.

* * *

Ruthie stopped a few blocks away at this park and just cried. There was a boy in the park who looked like he was feeling bad about something too. They both caught each other eye's at the same time as they smiled at each other. Ruthie had to admit he was sexy.

The night went on has the sun went down the boy had left and suddenly Ruthie really felt alone with nothing else to do she started walking home. She knew when she go there she was just going to go up in her room and cry. Cry her eye's out and be mad at Martin for a long time for not saying anything. Sometimes Ruthie couldn't stand Martin, he was just so different around his friend and sweet and in assent around Ruthie and her family.

Simon sat there realizing what time it was. There was a crash on the freeway and it was blocking all lanes. Nobody could go anywhere. They said it would take at lease 3 more hours before everyone can leave. Calling Ruthie her answer machine came on he left her a message and Martin to. Thinking hard because both of their phone's went to the machine bad and nasty thoughts stared going through his little head. Only if he knew that Ruthie was upstairs crying to herself and Martin was out with Stacy laughing with her friends.

"Ruthie" Her dad called up the stairs " there's some people I want you to meet"

Ruthie went down stairs to see another girl just like her; A father as a pastor no friends and always was messed with at school.

"Ruthie this is Paster Lopez and his wife Amanda" Anne said

"Hi" Ruthie said " Don't you go to my school?" Ruthie asked Ashley

"Yeah I'm the shy girl who doesn't have a life" Ruthie and her started to laugh

"See I knew you two would get alone" Anne stated smiling

" So there staying for dinner. Ashley do you and Ruthie mind setting the table" Anne asked

"Oh they have know choice" Paster Lopez and Eric said

Ruthie and Ashley rolled there eye's as all the adults went to the liver room.

"So how come we never talked at school?" Ashley asked

"I don't know but maybe we could change that" They both smiled as they began setting the table

"So what happen between Mac and you" Ruthie asked starting to remember her more

"Well Mac turned out to be a jerk. I mean Martin and his friends bet that they would give him 5 hundred dolors if he gets into my pants"

Ruthie mouth dropped not her Martin.

"What!" Ruthie said still in shock

"Yeah I mean Mac was so sweet until he got around Brad and them and then he just acted like an.."

"Ass" Ruthie said accidentally letting the word slip. She covered her mouth while looking around making sure nobody heard her.

"Yeah" Ashley said not being able to stop laughing

"So are you the only child?" Ruthie asked trying to know more about her

" No! my brother on the baseball team and my sister a cheerleader"

"Really, Who?"

" Eric and Kim"

"The twins is your sister and brother"

"Yep" but I guess they don't see me as that"

"Why"

"Because Pastor Lopez is not my dad"  
"Wow really you look just like him"

"I know but no my dad left and went to go get another whole family. I guess Kim and Eric just see me as someone who needs to get out of their lives"

Ruthie couldn't believe that Ashley was so open up. No really because Ruthie never knew why people alway opened up to her. Ashley was hurt in side and the out side and Ruthie really wanted to be her friend. Considering Ruthie doesn't have any friends and Ashley look like a really cool girl she just have to get to know her.

Ruthie and Ashley was done as the adults came into the kitchen.

Dinner went better than Ruthie could expected to go. Her and Ashley was getting alone very well. Seeing that Sam and David was gone and there was really nobody else left.

It was time to go and Ashley said goodbye to Ruthie and the other's.

"See I told you that you would have a good friend soon" Anne said

"Yeah mom but we will just have to see I mean it only been 2 hours with her"

Eric kissed Ruthie on her forehead before saying good night. Ruthie laid back in her bed still shocked that Martin and Mac would do something like that.

She just couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for her. Jumping up out of her bed the 3rd time today realizing that she's been wearing soda close. She didn't realize it at first because it dried before she got home.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT... I JUST DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER CHACTER TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING.DON'T WORRY MORE MARTHIE IS COMING UP CONSIDERING IT IS THEIR STORY LOL!! PLEASE REVIEW . ATLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. AND SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR NOT?


	4. The Apology Well not really

Chapter 4: The Apology...Well not really 

Waking up the next morning with 10 missed calls Ruthie looked at the name and when she read the name " Martin" she threw it.

She got up and did her usual rough; taking a shower, getting dress, brushing her teeth, and then going down stairs to eat.

When she was all done she left and Martin was standing out side of her door leaned back against his car.

"Ruthie we need to talk," Martin said trying to stop her. Ruthie tried to walk by him " I'm sorry"

"For what!" Ruthie screamed " being a ass last night or for just being fake around your friends"

"Being a what? And I was not fake I don't even know what happen last night I came back and you was gone" He screamed back

"You know what, I'm not about to sit here and listen to you scream at me if you don't mind I have somebody to meet at the bus stop" Ruthie said pushing by

"Who?" Martin asked grabbing her but tighter than he thought

"No of your business and let me go" Ruthie said yanking away

Martin looked as Ruthie walked down the street to the bus stop. He grew curious of who she was meeting at the bus stop.

"_What if it's a boy? Do she have a new boyfriend?" _All these thoughts went through Martins head

"Hey Ashley!" Ruthie yelled to her as Ruthie ran to make the bus

"Hey Ruthie." Both of the girl went to the back of the bus and took their sits.

"So did you do your math homework?" Ashley asked Ruthie

"Yep. But I think it's wrong"

"Well at lease you did it" Ashley said as both of the girls laughed.

Ruthie inhaled hard as Stacy and the girls came on the bus and sat down.

"Oh wow Ruthie and little Ashley is friend" One of the girls said. All of the girls looked as they all started laughing.

"Oh funny" Ruthie said rolling her eyes

"So Ruthie how long did it take you to get that soda out of your hair and close" Stacy asked replying what happened that night with the other girls while still laughing

"Ooh funny." The bus came to a stop, Stacy and the girl got off as Ruthie and Ashley followed behind them.

* * *

"Hey Mac" Rachel said leaning against his locker. Ashley knew Rachel only did this when she was around because everybody knew she was in love with Mac.

"Come on" Ruthie said grabbing Ashley hand" We have to get to class"

They closed their lockers and walked to class

"Man I have something to tell you" Martin said to Mac as they took a bit of their food

"What?" Mac was always wanting to know everything

"You know when I went to visit Simon?" Martin asked

"Yep"

"Well Simon introduced me to this girl name Sandy" Martin said inhaling and exhaling " I think we had sex"

"WHAT!" Mac said spitting his drink everywhere " Think?"

"That night is such a blur. All I remember is waking up naked with this girl that I couldn't even remember"  
Mac didn't know what to say he just sat there until Ruthie and Ashley came in laughing.

"Ruthie!" Mac said trying to concentrate on something else " Ashley!"

"Mac" Both girls said getting into line

Martin sunk into his set as Mac went over to talk to Ruthie

"You know Ashley?" Mac asked Ruthie. Mac knew what he did to Ashley he would never forget. Mac actually is in love with her. But because she's not cute to the other guys he had to let her go.

"Don't it look like that" Ashley snapped

"Ashley I sorry.."

"Don't Mac. Nothing you say or do can forgive you for what you did" Ashley said with tears starting to stream down her eye's

"I didn't mean to.."

"Mean what! to sit there and pretend like you loved me because Martin and the boys made a bet"

Ruthie gave Martin the eye as Martin now stood up and walked over " I did not bet!"

"Yeah right Martin your an ass just like the rest of them" Ashley said grabbing her food.

"Wait!" Mac said grabbing her arm " I did...I mean I do love..."

"MAC and MARTIN!" Adam screamed coming into the door with the rest of the boys " Practice now"

Ruthie and Ashley looked, they hurried out the other door before the boys could say something to them

* * *

"Simon did you get the chance to talk to Martin?" Rose asked from the kitchen of their apartment

"NO. There was a crash and I didn't get to speak to him and tell him anything!" Simon screamed back from his spot on the coach

A knock at the door made Simon get up as he came to answer it.

"Sandy... What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you explained things to Martin because I feel really bad" Sandy said as she entered the liver room

"No. I didn't get to talk to him" Simon said sitting back on the coach

"Oh.. well since you told your sister I could help her with her pregnancy program at the church she called and asked and I said yes" Sandy said smiling

"Ooh that's great" Simon said smiling back

"So I might just go talk to Martin while I'm down there"

"That's a great idea"

* * *

Coming in through the front door Ruthie stood and put her ear to the Kitchen door as she heard her mom talking to a voice she never heard before.

"_So Sandy how was everything at the church?" Anne asked_

"_It was great... Really fun to do something with teens" Sandy said back smiling_

"_So who are you waiting for because Lucy lives across the street?" Anne asked_

"_Oh I was wondering if you knew a Martin?" Sandy asked_

"_Yes. He lives across the street. May I ask why your asking for him?"  
"Well I don't know if I should tell you this but Martin and I had sex" Sandy said_

Ruthie dropped her books as she ran up stairs with tears in her eyes

"_What!" Anne eyes grew_

"_Well. Not really he think that we did because I did a stupid thing and got him drunk and to make a long story short he think that we did something that we didn't do"  
"Ooh" Anne said letting got of her chest "you scared me there" they both laughed_

Hope everyone likes it! Please review and tell me what you think. You can even give suggestions for the other chapter and I will try my best to include them!!


	5. Cry Baby Cry Baby

Chapter 5: Cry Baby- Cry Baby

It's been a couple weeks since Ashley and Ruthie said a word to Mac or Martin. Ruthie told Ashley what she heard and all Ashley could do is be there for her like a friend suppose to be. Ashley remembered the feeling as if it was yesterday when Mac broke her heart in front of the whole school.

* * *

"Thank god it's the weekend" Ruthie said to Ashley. Ashley spend a night over Ruthie house since they had nothing else to do.

"I know we don't have to deal with Stacy and them" Ashley said rolling her eyes

"Yeah! They can be a pain sometimes" Ruthie responded.

They both laid in the bed wondering of what to do. Ruthie always spend her Saturdays by herself or with Sam and David now she could spend it with Ashley.

" I know!" Ashley said jumping up " Lets go to the mall"

"Yeah! We can get something for church tomorrow"

"Or we could just get something" Ashley said laughing

Ruthie and Ashley got up and got dress. While on their way leaving out the door Anne and Amanda stop them two

"So we are you two going?" Amanda asked

"Oh mom! were just going to the mall to get something for church tomorrow and other stuff" Ashley responded

"Okay just be back for dinner1" Anne yelled as the girls ran out the door

"Okay!" Ruthie yelled back

* * *

Ruthie and Ashley was at the mall looking at this cute shirt in this store when these two cute boys walked pass. They both looked at the boys and Ruthie knew she seen on of them from some where but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey!" One of the boys said to Ashley

Ashley just looked at Ruthie and they both started to laugh

"What's so funny?" The other boy finally spoke up

"Nothing" Ruthie said

"Well this is Brian and I am Ryan "

"I'm Ruthie and this is Ashley" Ruthie said shaking both of the boys hands and then Ashley did the same

"'So we was wondering if next Friday we can have like a double date or something?" Ryan asked Ruthie

"Um.. I'll have to see what we are doing next Friday" Ruthie said

"Well when you do just give us a call" Brian said handing Ashley his number

"Okay" Ashley said taking the number. The two boys walked away and all Ruthie and Ashley could do is look at each other. Next Friday they will be going out with twins. Ruthie never thought she would go out with twin especially a double date. Ashley didn't really want to do it but it seemed like it would be fun.

As Ruthie and Ashley paid for their stuff they was on there way out the store when Martin and Mac walked in.

Ashley signed heavily as she tapped Ruthie arm and pointed to Mac and Martin.

Martin saw Ruthie and Ashley and tapped Mac arm as Mac turned around he just looked at the two.

Ruthie and Ashley kept walking until they got to to the bus stop. They both thought they lost Martin and Mac but as Martin pulled up next to them they should of known.

"Come on get in we'll give you two a ride home" Mac said opening the back door

"Nope!" Ashley said " I'll think we'll catch the bus

When Ruthie and Ashley turned around the bus was pulling away.

"Hey wait!" They both said running toward the bus "Damn" Ashley said under her breathe

Mac and Martin just sat there laughing as they knew they had no other way to get home or at lease they would have to wait another hour.

"So is that still a no?" Martin asked

"Yep!" Ruthie said upset " well just walk"

"Come on that like a couple of mile and it's getting dark" Mac said still holding the door open

"Oh well" Ashely said back

Mac looked at Martin and Martin got out both of the girls looked at them as they didn't know what was Martin and Mac doing as they was coming toward them.

Mac grabbed Ashley bags and through them in the car as he than grabbed Ashley and set her in the car, Martin did the same with Ruthie

" Why do you two always have to make things so difficult" Mac said as Martin took off

Ruthie and Ashley just sat in the back with their arms crossed not saying a word

While on the road Martin just could'nt stand the quietness

"So Ruthie you haven't called me in a couple of weeks... why is that?" Martin asked seriously

"Why you need to know?" Ruthie snapped

"Why do you always have to be such a cry baby about everything?" Martin snapped back

"Just shut up talking to me... Martin" Ruthie said turning toward the window and letting a tear fall down her cheek

Martin knew Ruthie to well because he knew she was crying he just forgot what to say to make her stop crying

The car grew quite again Mac knew it was his turn to make up things with Ashley.

"So Ashley" Mac said hoping he'll get a reply

"What" Ashley said

"How have you been?" Mac asked

"How do you think I've been Mac?" Ashley said

"Happy" Mac said knowing he was really wrong

"Nope try again" Ashley said trying not to let him see her smile

"Look Ashley I am really sorry for what I did. I really liked you... well I kinda still do" Mac said looking back and smiling

" Oh sorry if I'm not smiling I just don't know if your telling the truth or if it's just another one of Martin's and the guys bets" Ashley said really seriously

" I never bet on it" Martin said

"Yeah right" Ashley said back

"No really I didn't" Martin responded

"Even if you didn't you still let Mac go through with it" Ruthie said hitting Martin on the top of his head

" I don't control anything Mac does" Martin said rubbing his head " and know reaching over the seat"

" I can reach over anything I want to" Ruthie said hitting Martin again

This time Martin grabbed Ruthie hand as Mac jumped to grab the wheel and the car came to a stop on the side of a empty road

"Let go of me Martin Brewer!" Ruthie yelled

"Than don't hit me and I want grab you" Martin said not letting go of her hands

"Fine" Ruthie said

Ashley and Mac didn't say a word some kind of way they knew not to get in the middle of them two

Martin let go of Ruthie's hands as she hit him again. Ruthie opened the door quickly and hopped out. Martin jumped out and started chasing Ruthie down the street. Some how Ruthie thought it was really fun getting on Martins bad side lets just say she thought he was really sexy mad.

"Ruthie come here!" Martin said fed up with her

Martin grabbed Ruthie as Martin fell on to of her

"Get off of me" Ruthie said pushing him off of her

They both sat there out of breathe " What's your problem?" Martin asked

"You" Ruthie said still out of breathe " Your my problem"

"How?" Martin said out of breathe as well

"I don't know why don't you go ask that girl Sandy you slept with" Ruthie said. Trying to get up Martin pushed her back down

"How did you found out about that?" Martin asked feeling so guilty

"I heard my mom and her talking about it in the kitchen" Ruthie said with tears coming out of her eyes

"Oh" Martin said

"All you have to say is OH" Ruthie said frustrated

"What else should I say?" Martin asked

"How about sorry" Ruthie said

"Okay I'm sorry for not saying anything to Stacy and them but thats all I have to say sorry for"

"Your such a dick sometimes" Ruthie said

"Why do I have to say sorry for sleeping with somebody" Martin said " and I don't even know if I really did or not"

Ruthie looked at Martin and Martin looked at her.

"This is why" Ruthie said grabbing his face. Her lips pressed against his as his pressed against hers. After they pulled apart they both sat there stuck.

Mac and Ashley sat in the car not saying a word the whole time to each other. They didn't even see what happened between Ruthie and Martin. Mac finally hopped into the back with Ashley. She moved for he could sit.

"I really did mean what I said" Mac said looking directly in his eyes

" Whatever" Ashley said this time she couldn't hold it in anymore, she let the tears fall

Mac tried to wipe them away but she pulled her face away for he couldn't. Mac finally was able to pull her into a hug as her head laid on his hard chest.

Mac hand took Ashley chin and pulled it up as he moved his lips toward hers. She pulled away again but Mac was fast enough to grab her chin again and this time their lips met.

* * *

The next day at school it seemed as it all was a dream. Ashley or Ruthie couldn't believe they finally kissed Martin and Mac. Well it wasn't like Ashley never kissed Mac but this this time it feel so real.

As the bell rung for lunch Ashley and Ruthie went in the lunch room and grabbed a sit before they started to eat. Martin and Mac walked in and looked at the two girl who was sitting by themselves.

Ruthie looked away as she dropped her cell phone. Ashley bend down to help Ruthie look for it. When the two girls got back up they seen Mac and Martin in a deep kiss with Rachel and Stacy.

Ashley and Ruthie ran out crying as everybody just laughed at the as they screamed 'CRY BABY... CRY BABY'

I hope everybody like this chapter because I loved writing it. Please Review


	6. It's time to be big girls now

Chapter 6: It's Time to be a big girl now

Ruthie comes in the front door and slams it. She runs upstairs and throws her backpack across her bed.

She walkes back and forth around her room trying not to make the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Eric screams from down stairs

"Yeah dad, school just didn't go as good as I thought it would" Ruthie opened her door to respond and than closed it back

"Hey," Ruthie said minutes later " How are you feeling?"

"I'm good I guess, I kind of expected it from Mac that's all," Ashley responded from the other end of the phone " do you need me to come over?"

"Yes, I think I need a friend right now" Ruthie said hanging up the phone

Minutes later Ashley was there and she could tell Ruthie was going to cry. Ashley wanted Ruthie to let it out and not hold it in

"Ruthie It's time to be a big girl and stop crying" Ashley wispered into Ruthie ear as she held her tight

* * *

"Man what happened?" Mac said in the boys locker room changing for practice

"I don't know but it wasn't good" Martin said when the coach called for them to come practice

The school had the championship to be playing for and they would be playing one of the other best high schools called " Maxium High." They were also one of the bestes teams to play.They won three times in a row for the high school silver bowl but Martin and Mac was going to make sure that was their last.

The car ride home Martin or Mac didn't say a word to each other, they were to busy to how they were going to apoligize to Ruthie and Ashley this time.

* * *

After Ruthie stopped crying and the girls shared some laughs they finally decided to give the twins, Brian and Ryan a call.

"Hello" the deep vioce from the other side said

"Hey, this is Ruthie one of the girls from the mall," Ruthie said putting the phone on speaker for Ashley can hear to " so, which twin is this?"

"Oh hey, This is Brian

"Hey, so Ashley and I was thinking we will take Ryan and you up on that double date thing"

"Okay well, how about Friday?" Brian asked

"Fridays great"

"Okay well pick you guys up around 8:00"

Ruthie and Ashley had to think fast they didn't want anybody to find out about their little double date, atlease not yet.

"Okay," Ruthie couldn't believe she said that. She was suppose to think of a lie to tell but she just couldn't in time.

"That's great see you tommorrow"

"Ruthie" Ashley said playfully hitting her arm as Ruthie hung up the phone

"What! I couldn't think of anything else to say"

"How about we'll meet you somewhere else"

"Well we'll just going to have to make up a plan to meet them somewhere else then"

Ashley plopped back on Ruthie's bed and buried her face into one of the pillows

* * *

The next day Ruthie and Ashley was at the park seeing that they didin't feel like going to school and wanting to be talked about and made fun of by their piers at the school.

"So that's the plan then we'll just have to make sure that when they pick us up nobodies home" Ashley said to Ruthie making sure their plan was right

"Yep or how about they meet us here"

"That might just be a great idea...but wait what if they say why at the Park and late at night?"

"That's a great question"

Ruthie and Ashley had to figure out something and fast and they had 7 hours to do it.

**I know I haven't updated this story in a long time. To tell you the truth I kind of forgot I was still writting this story. I decided to continue it and have a outline and everything now before and I made sure I did before I started writing the story again. Please review**

**Oh yeah and sorry about the grammer and thing my computer have been acting up lately so when my computer stop doing what it's doing I will fix this chapter and all the previous ones too.**


End file.
